


Sharing The Night

by TheStorywriter



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorywriter/pseuds/TheStorywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following her disastrous private training session with the Gamekeepers all Katniss wants to do is just escape but, she never imagined finding her escape route within the most least unexpected person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing The Night

Katniss made a quick stride to the elevators daring not to look behind her and, back at the faces of the shock Gamekeepers. Flinging her bow to one side and, her quiver to the other she brushes past gaping Avoxes who guard the elevators and, hit the number twelve button with her fist. The doors slide together and she zips upward. Katniss makes it back to her floor before the tears start running down her cheeks. She can hear the others calling for her from the sitting room, but she flies down the hall into her, bolt the door, and flung herself onto the bed That's when the real sobbing began.

Now I've done it! Now I've ruined everything. If I'd stood even a ghost of a chance, it vanished when I sent that arrow flying at the Gamekeepers. What will they do to me now? Arrest me? Execute me? Cut my tongue and turn me into an Avox so I can wait on the future tributes of Panem? Katniss didn't know what she was thinking, shooting at the Gamekeepers like that. Of course, I wasn't, I was shooting at that apple because I was so angry at being ignored. I wasn't trying to kill one of them. If I were, they'd be dead!

But Katniss didn't even care anymore not about her or the games her only concern was for her mother and Prim. Katniss was scared that her family was now going to suffer because of her impulsivness. Will they take their few belongings, or send my mother to prison and Prim to the community home, or kill them? They wouldn't kill them, would they? Why not? What do they care?

I should have stayed and apologize. Or laughed, like it was a big joke. Then maybe I would have found some leniency. But instead I stalked out of the place in the most disrespectful manner possible.

Haymitch and Effie were knocking at Katniss's door until she shouted for them to go away and eventually they do. It takes at least an hour for Katniss to cry herself out. Then she just laid curled up in bed, stroking the silken sheets, watching the sun set over the artificial candy Capitol.

At first Katniss expected guards to come for her. But as time passes, it seems less likely. She calms down. They still need a girl tribute from District 12, don't they? If the Gamekeepers want to punish me, they can do it publicly. Wait until I'm in the arena and sic starving wild animals on me. You can bet they'll make sure I don't have a bow and arrow to defend myself.

Katniss finally decided to get up and stop feeling sorry for herself. Slipping out of her room silently walked passed the sitting room, she could hear the loud voice of Haymitch not sounding entirely sober. Effie was laughing at something funny Peeta had said to her and, Cinna along with the rest of her makeup team were indulged in a serious conversation about what Katniss and Peeta were going to wear to their big interviews. They want notice me gone. They still think I'm in my room. Katniss walked down to the end of the hall running up a flight of stairs that lead to the roof. Katniss only came up here once with Peeta after their first dinner here in the training center to talk. The district 12 girl walked into the dome-shaped room and towards the door that lead outside.

Katniss steps out into the cool windy air, the view of the Capitol still takes her breath away. The Capitol twinkles like a vast field of fireflies. She never imagined seeing so many lights on at one time in her life. It was truly beautiful. The strong wind currents rippled through her free hair that was not in it's usual one braid, she closes her eyes getting lost in the wind imagining it carry her away from here and back home.

The District 12 girl walked to the railing near the edge of the roof. Looking straight down the side of the building to the street, which was buzzing with people. She could hear the many cars and voices from the residents of the Capitol. In District 12, we'd all be thinking about bed right now. The sound of a soft metallic humming brought the girl of out of thinking, she reached out with her hand into seemingly empty space. There's a sharp zap and she jerks her it back. Katniss watched Peeta do the same thing when she was out here with him. It was some kind of electric force field that throws you back onto the roof, it ensured no tribute or maybe even an Avox escaped.

Katniss walked over to the garden that was built with flower beds and potted trees. From branches hang hundreds of wind chimes, which account for the tinkling that she had always heard even over the loud wind. Katniss examined a blossom softly feeling it's smooth petal then smelling the sweet crisp aroma it produced. When she opened her eyes she found a pair of dark ones gazing back at from across the garden. Katniss thought it was Peeta but the figure was smaller and shorter than the boy's stocky build. It wasn't until the person stepped further into the light that Katniss finally saw who it was.

Clove walked from the shadows towards Katniss with a neutral look on her face. Katniss stiffened up at the District 2 girl's silent approach not knowing what to expect from the career. But Clove just simply walked by Katniss to reach out and smell the same blossom that the other had just held. Katniss watched Clove inhale the flower's aroma. Is she smiling? Katniss began taking small steps back away from the girl ready to leave the rooftop and run into the safety of her room, but a small cold grasp stopped her.

The District 12 girl didn't have to look down to know that Clove's hand was wrapped around her wrist. Panic flooded her imaging several thoughts that involve Clove doing horrible things to her and, being on the rooftop alone with the sadistic District 2 girl no would even know. Katniss tried pulling her wrist free but Clove grip only tighten. Oh my god she's gonna do something to me! She wants me dead I know it! Even screaming was pointless since no one would be able to hear her over the loudness of the wind. Katniss closes her eyes waiting for the end to come,"Just make it quick okay."

Clove releases her grip on the District 12 girl with a confused look written all across her face. Katniss feels the grip on her wrist fall away she looks down to see Clove has let go but a red mark that looked like a tattoo was wrapped around her wrist. Katniss rubbed her wrist looking at Clove wondering why she hadn't killed her yet.

The District 2 girl's eyes widened when she realized what Katniss was thinking about. "You actually thought I was gonna kill you?" said Clove in disbelief. Katniss's face turned red because she did expect that from the other girl given the fact that they were enemies and Clove was a career after all. Killing probably came easy to her like a second nature. "Don't worry about that now fire girl me and you are gonna have our time when the games start in a couple of days." Clove said smirking. Katniss looked back to the rooftop door that lead back inside. Clove followed her gaze, "You don't have to leave this rooftop is big enough for the two of us." Clove walked around Katniss to sit in a patio chair, she patted the other empty chair beside her for Katniss. "Stay awhile share the night with me."

Katniss didn't know what made her legs move in the direction towards Clove and not the door that lead back inside. Maybe it was because Katniss knew she wouldn't somehow reach it in time. "I'm not about to fuck up my chances in the games because of you fire girl, but don't get me wrong the thought of killing you has crossed my mind on several occasions." "I'm not looking to get my ass electrocuted by the Peacekepers. They meant it when they said they won't tolerate any fighting before the games." Clove explained.

Katniss gazed up into the night sky, but the stars weren't as bright or visible not like they were back home. The District 12 girl turned to Clove, "If you want to you can just kill me now or later I don't even care anymore." said Katniss quietly. Tears were already falling from the girl's light gray eyes hitting the top of her knee and, soaking into her pants. Clove didn't know what to say or do as the other girl was falling apart before her, she wasn't the type of person to console anyone. The District 2 girl never cared for anyone before so why start now?

Clove began to play with her pony tail trying to think of something to say to the girl beside her who was wanting to be killed by her. "Why are giving up like this the games haven't even started yet." Clove said. Katniss wiped a few tears off with the back of her hand. "I messed up big time with the Gamekeepers, I shot an arrow at the apple in their pig. I was just upset that they were ignoring me so I just lost it." Katniss said to the girl. Clove smirked at her. "You went and released some of the pent up fire of yours on the Gamekeepers? I bet they didn't even know what to do afterward but look at you like you grew a second head." Katniss nodded her head yes to Clove, "I even made one of the Gamekeepers fall into a large bowl filled with red punch, from the shock of my arrow hitting the apple from the pig's mouth." Clove busted out laughing wishing she could have seen it all for herself. Katniss smiled a little as well as she recalled the events. "I wouldn't worry so much if I were you, I bet they loved that fire of yours. Fire is you know bright but hot and, dangerous to the touch though it's still pretty to look at and, it brings warmth on cold nights." Clove looked Katniss in the eyes, "I'm sure they loved seeing that from you, because no one else here has that fire."

The night was growing late and even colder still and, Katniss nor Clove could understand what was going on with them on the rooftop. Katniss had come up here hoping to clear her mind and try to forget about her disaster with the Gamekeepers and, Clove had just decided out of the blue to visit the rooftop that everyone kept going on about. It was beautiful up here the garden, the city, the lights all of it. "When I win the games I'm gonna live here forever." said Clove not taking her eyes off the bright city lights. Katniss stared at the District 2 girl who was so confidently sure that she was going to win the Hunger Games even before they started. Why here of all places?" Katniss asked her. Clove stared wide eyed at Katniss, "Are fucking serious look at this place it's huge and beautiful, I can learn to look pass the horrid fashion and ugly hairstyles but, the food, the sights, and everything else it just feels like a paradise. Distirct 2 can't even compare to this place." Clove said closing her brown eyes imaging her life here after the games. Katniss only wished she could sound as sure and certain as the career beside her.

"You're strong so you deserve to win the games you and your partner Cato." Katniss said. Clove opened her eyes at the mention of Cato's name. Clove didn't want to talk about the controlling boy who was one of the main reasons she left District 2' floor to come up on the roof to be alone. Clove cleared her throat, "What about you and your fellow District 12 tribute?" asked Clove changing the subject from her to Katniss. But the girl just shrugged at the question looking down playing with a flower that the wind blew in her lap. "So you're saying you have absolutely no faith in you or your partner?" asked Clove. The District 12 girl let out a sigh, "What chances do we have against trained careers like you, or anyone else for that matter in the games?" "You have a greater chance as anybody else just because District 12 is the sorriest place in all of Panem doesn't mean to have to live up to it's pitiful hype." Clove said.

"District 12 isn't sorry or pitiful it's my home and, I love it there and, all the people in it." Katniss said smiling into the night. Clove could practically see the pride that the other held for her District shine off her. "Well then try your best in the games and, stop talking like a quitter you want to win don't for your little sister right? Clove asked. Katniss looked at the career her supposedly enemy that was telling her to not give up and try to win for her sister. "If you don't have any faith in yourself then how can others not feel the same way, just try fire girl." Clove said.

Katniss didn't know where the emotions that were burning inside her was coming from but, the next thing she knew she was straddling Clove's lap and, kissing her deeply. Clove tried to protest against the bigger girl but she just plunged her tongue in Clove's mouth when she felt it open. The District 2 girl finally stopped fighting against Katniss and just let the girl kiss her but, Clove kissed back running her hands through Katniss's thick brown hair.

Katniss started kissing down Clove's neck biting and nipping at the tender flesh before running her tongue over each red burning spot she left in her wake. Clove brought a hand behind Katniss's neck pulling her further against her. Even the coldness of the night air around them felt numb as their bodies grew warm against each other. The loud shouts of the Capitol's residence were but a whisper to Katniss and Clove.

Clove took one of her free hands slipping it in Katniss's pants. The District 12 girl moaned throwing her head back and, grabbed Clove's hand grinding into it. Katniss never felt so much pleasure before as she rode Clove's hand. Clove moved her hand further into the other girl's pants the warm wetness she found pooling on the girl's panities and, her own hand was becoming too much. Clove knew the girl was ready for more. The District 2 girl looked into Katniss's eye waiting for her permission to penetrate the girl. Katniss looked into brown eyes nodding her head yes as she ran her hand underneath Clove's shirt grabbing a small breast and, pinching the girl's hardened nipple. Clove closed her eyes getting lost from Katniss's fire filled touches over her skin.

Finally putting two finger into the girl on top of her Clove watched as Katniss began riding them with her head thrown back and, her hair flowing gently in the breeze. Clove moved her fingers in and out of Katniss as the girl moved her hips matching clove's rhythm and, together they moved as one. Katniss lifted Clove's shirt up further and, let the cold air hit the other girl's now expose breasts. The Disrtict 12 girl bent down to take a nipple into her sucking on it with her soft plump lips. Clove couldn't think of anything else in the world at the moment that felt as nice as Katniss sucking on her bare breasts. Clove closed her eyes trying to focus on pleasuring Katniss who seemed like she could use a good fuck to calm down all her nerves. No I don't want to think of this as a good fuck it feels like it's more than that, Clove thought looking up into Katniss's face but, she had her eyes closed.

The District 2 girl felt Katniss reaching her climax and Clove immediately brought up a finger to rub against the other girl's clit. Katniss moaned even louder and grinded herself even more against Clove's hand. Katniss let out a loud cry that was lost on the roaring of the wind as she fell against Clove's body laying her head on the girl's chest. Clove allowed the girl to rest and catch her breath before she pulled herself from Katniss. Taking her hand out of the other girl's pants that smelled strongly of her Clove couldn't help herself as she licked her hand clean never taking her eyes from Katniss's. The District 12 girl turned a deep red as she watched the career girl lick herself from her fingers.

"What about you?" asked Katniss in a weak hoarse voice. Clove shrugged her shoulders, "I'm alright besides I wanted this to be about you anyways. That doesn't mean that I'm not still turned on because I am but, you needed it more than me."

Katniss looked down with shamed written on her face, "I don't know what came over me I never felt something like that before." admitted Katniss. "Well did it feel good? Did it feel right?" Clove asked her. Katniss nodded her head yes softly biting her bottom lip. "Then stop worrying about it so much don't think of regrets or consequences." said Clove. "Because I sure as hell am not. I uh really enjoyed being with you tonight." said Clove with a shy smile.

Katniss stood up and wrapped Clove into a hug, the District 2 girl became lost in Katniss's hair that smelled of strawberry and kiwi. It was Clove's favorite shampoo here in the Capitol and, it went well with Katniss. Clove pulled Katniss in for a final kiss before someone came looking for them and sure enough the loud bang of the door opening was echoed on the rooftop. Clove pulled away from Katniss as Effie Trinket rounded the corner looking for once disheveled with her wig leaning to the side and, her clothes wrinkled.

Peeta peered out from behind Effie whose wig was blocking his view of the two girls who stood together by the garden. Effie let out a relieved sigh throwing her hand against her chest now knowing that Katniss was safe and sound. "Katniss dear we've been looking everywhere for you come along darling it's dinner time." Effie said as she ran back inside from the cold outside air. Peeta just stood there looking between Clove and Katniss wondering what was going on. Clove turned her attention back to Katniss, "I'll see you later then?" asked Clove hopefully. Katniss nodded her head yes smiling back at the Disrtict 2 girl as she walked passed Peeta who were both shooting daggers at each other.

When Clove was gone Peeta rounded on Katniss, "What was that all about?"asked Peeta pointing back into the direction that Clove had left. Katniss threw her arm around the muscular boy beside her smiling at him. "Nothing me and her we were just you know sharing the night together." Katniss said. "Sharing the night?" Peeta repeated not hardly believing what he was hearing. "With a career? From District 2?" Peeta added. "Yeah that's right now come on I'm ready to eat." Katniss said smiling as she led her and the confused boy back inside.

Katniss ate her food with the others feeling better than ever the whole incident with the Gamekeepers wasn't forgotten but it didn't bother her as much and, alomost any doubts she had about her winning the games were in the back of her mind. All she wanted for now was to enjoy the dinner she was having with her friends. Katniss decided to not tell anyone about what happened with the Gamekeepers she did not want the peace to her right now. Cinna smiled down at her with his warm sandy brown eyes giving her a friendly rub on the back, Peeta was once again telling Effie jokes that she seemed to be so fond of as she gave the boy a heart filled laugh and, Haymitch was losing himself in his liquour like usual, all seemed right as far as it should be anyways. The Gamekeepers were going to announce all the tribute's scores on TV soon and, Katniss already knew what her score was to be either five or a lower score.

Haymitch staggered drunk over to the TV turning it on as the Gamekeepers was showing the scores for District 1's tributes then they went to District '2. Cato had received a perfect score of 12 and, Clove managed to get a 10 that was still good. District after district went by until the Gamekeepers reach 11. Katniss noticed the little girl named Rue from that District got a 7 and Katniss was happy for the girl that she managed to get the score. District 12 was up Peeta's score came up on the screen first with a score of 8 but that wasn't bad. Peeta just shrugged his thick shoulders at the score then went back to eating his dinner. Katniss's score finally appeared her picture on the screen with the number 11 at the bottom of it. The District 12 girl nearly choked on her food at what she couldn't believe she was seeing. Everyone gave her a hug or a congratulations she did better than she had hoped she would. Clove was right I guess they did like my fire, Katniss thought with a smile and,she hoped Clove was happy for her.

After dinner Katniss was back in her room getting ready for bed when she heard a soft knock on her door. She opened it expecting to see Peeta or Effie behind it waiting to greet her but, she was faced to face with Clove. Katniss smiled at the girl reaching for her arm to pull her inside but, Clove would not move. Katniss's smile faded as she saw the dark look the other girl was giving her. "Whats wrong Clove?" asked katniss. Clove gave her a mean sneer and spat at her, "How the fuck does a poor bitch from District 12 score higher than me!" yelled Clove, "You made me look like a fool to my District, to Cato and, to everyone else!"

Katniss couldn't believe how all of a sudden the girl that she had made love to not an hour ago was now hostile with jealousy and, rage over their training scores. Clove reached behind her to get something out of her pocket pulling out a knife. Clove threw her self against Katniss pinning her body hard against the wall. Katniss yelled out a cry from the hard impact she could feel a deep bruise already coming up on her back. The District 2 girl held the cold blade at Katniss's throat and, moved to whisper in the other girl's ear, "I hope you still have a death wish fire girl because when the Games begin I am going to fulfill that wish of yours." Clove grabbed the girl's hair in a tight fist bringing her face closer to hers then she kissed Katniss roughly with fury but, Katniss refused to kiss back and,Clove yelled at her with insults and curses.

Clove began to raise her hand holding the knife ready to bring it down on the girl when a sharp loud buzzing fill Katniss's ears and, she saw Clove laying on the ground shaking violently. A Peacekeeper was standing in the elevators holding the gun that stunned Clove. Another peacekeeper appeared from behind the first one grabbing Clove and putting her in cuffs. "Are you alright miss?" asked the Peacekeeper who was helping Katniss up on her feet. Katniss couldn't find the voice to speak as she watch Clove being led away with dark deadly eyes directed at her. The Peacekeeper that helped Katniss picked up Clove's knife and secured it in his belt holster he shook his head looking at the District 2 girl.

"You want have to worry about her anymore miss just lock you doors and try to get some sleep." said the Peacekeeper as he followed his partner and Clove on the elevator. They were now gone and, katniss slowly walked back into her bedroom not even bothering to lock the door behind her.You're wrong Peacekeeper when the games start, she'll be the cause of all my worries and, possibly even my death.Katniss just fell on her bed curled up not even bothering to fight back the flood of tears that threaten to fall. The District 12 girl tried in vain to softly rub the sore on her back to ease the throbbing pain and,With a hurt heart that was beyond comforting she tried to forget the night she had shared with Clove all of it.


End file.
